ftlfandomcom-20200223-history
Tips
When you start a new game, a random tip pops up. These cover things not found in the tutorial level. They are: * Asteroids ** Fighting in asteroid fields is dangerous, but use it to your advantage. Take out enemy shields and let the rocks take care of the rest. Be sure you have 2nd grade of shields as backup, or high grade engines * Augmentations ** Your ship can only hold 3 augmentations. They provide unique benefits to a system, the crew or the entire ship. * Autofire ** Autofire will let a weapon maintain its target. Just keep an eye on your missile count! * Beams ** Beam weapons do damage based on the number of rooms they hit. Each shield bubble will block 1 damage of a beam; it's best to use beams when their shields are down. * Boarding ** If you're having trouble with boarders, fight within the medbay. If all else fails, vent the rest of the oxygen out of the ship! * Bomb Weapons ** Bombs teleport directly onto either ship. They bypass Shields AND Defense Drones. However, they affect crew and Systems; they do no damage to the ships hull. They also can miss the target like missiles. * Breaches ** If a room with a breach has no Oxygen, try opening all the doors surrounding it to make it less hazardous. * Choices ** Results of most choices have multiple outcomes. You can never be sure what will happen. * Cloaking ** Cloaking prevents enemies from firing on your ship or charging their weapons. It also causes all currently flying shots to miss your ship. * Death ** Remember, losing is part of the fun! ... No, I'm serious... * Door Subsystem ** Upgrading your doors once will greatly reduce the chance fire will spread between rooms. Upgrading them again will cause doors to significantly slow boarder movement. * Drones ** If you're struggling against enemy drones, target the Drone System to temporarily disable them. * Exits ** It's tempting to rush for the sector exits, but exploring is the only way to upgrade your ship. Try and get as much out of each sector as possible. * Evasion ** Evading enemy shots is crucial, but it requires functioning engines AND a pilot. Having someone man the engines will increase your evasion as well. * Fire ** If fire is spreading, consider opening airlocks and doors to vent the oxygen from parts of your ship. Fire is quickly extinguished without O2. * Font Size ** Pressing +/- will increase and decrease the font size of event texts. * Fuel ** Every jump consumes one unit of fuel, so keep an eye on your reserves. Buy fuel at stores to avoid being left stranded. * Grinding Sectors ** It can be helpful to stay in a Sector as long as possible to upgrade the ship since each Sector is increasingly difficult. * Hidden Choices ** When you see a blue colored choice in an event, it's a special option that has been made available by your current equipment. Blue choices are usually by far the best. * Hotkeys ** You can charge or arm weapons using number hotkeys: The Weapon Slots are 1-4 on your keyboard, and the Drones are 5-7. * Power Bars ** Upgraded systems can be helpful even if you don't have enough reactor power to use them; they still absorb one damage. * Rebel Fleet ** The Rebel Fleet (represented by the red circle on the map) moves closer to your position every time you jump. Certain events can slow or speed up their movement speed. * Selling ** Weapons, drones and augments can be sold for 1/2 the purchase price at stores. Grab them with your mouse and move them over the sell button in a store. * Sensors ** If the ship goes dark, don't panic. Just fix the Sensors Subsystem. * Shield Piercing ** Missiles ignore shields. Use missiles to damage a powerful ship's Shields System. Just remember that Defense Drones can shoot down missiles! * Sound ** Go into the options menu to turn on or off the sound effects and music. * Solar Flares ** Solar flares will cause hull damage in addition to starting fires. Make sure your shields are up to help mitigate this effect. * System Damage ** If a System fully breaks due to fire or boarders, the hull also takes one damage. * Targets ** Prioritize your targeting in combat. Weapons and Shields are usually the best choice, but if they're fleeing, hit their Engines or Piloting to prevent escape. * Upgrades ** Don't forget to upgrade your ship! Often, shields are the highest priority, but don't underestimate the usefulness of subsystems. * Weapons ** You can queue up an attack before the weapon is charged. It will fire when it's charged. * Weapon Order ** Rearrange a weapon or drone schematic by dragging it into the desired position. The left-most slot will be the last to power down if the system is damaged. Category:Guides